Lets Make Music Together!
by xXKerushiXx
Summary: When Nebula meets Marshall Lee at Fionna's party, what will happen? Will Nebula fall for the bass player? Will he fall for her? Or will he be preoccuiped with Fionna? OCxMarshallxFionna


**Author's Note : **Hello there! This is my first story, so I really hope you like it! Leave a review, telling me what you think- and if you want a part in my story, just send me character information and I can put you in! I'm listening to music rig now ( The Offspring And Millionaires. ) So if this turns out like a song let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks! ^_^ OH! One more thing, this is a Marshall Lee x OC, and will be Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. So no Finn or Jake. Sorry. D: Also, here is a picture of my OC to get a better idea : .com/albums/j321/xXMarcelineXx/?action=view¤t=_singing_time_by_atlas_

**Chapter One**

I hummed a small melody as I made my way towards the Candy Kingdom. Equipped with my keyboard in its case ,I hurried along. Prince Gumball had ask me over to perform at the surprise birthday party he was holding Fionna. Of course,I said yes. Why not? Those people were rad!

"So, like.. First I'mma start with eletric.." I listed off the type of music I'd play. I strolled down the stone path, as a light breeze blew my white hair out of my face. I gave a small peaceful sigh. This was a realy peaceful walk.

"Hey where do you think your going?" A female voice shrilled. I quickly turned to see the Ice queen floating menacingly in front of me.

"What does it matter to you Ice Queen?" I huffed. I was going to be late for the party.

" Well, everyone's leaving! I was told not to bother Fionna- whats going on?"

" It's her birthday, so chill. Aha, " I laughed at the small joke. " Come on. Just don't kidnap anyone for one day. Please? "

" Fine.. But why is everyone going to the Candy kingdom? Is there a party for her? Why wasn't I invited?" She raged.

" Party? Pfft! Nope. There is a sale...In the music store..." I said slowly thinking of a lie.

" Oh. Thats boring. I'm leaving!" The Ice Queen huffed angrly and left.

I paused for a moment. Was this chick for real? I shook my head and continued on. Within about a half hour, I was in Candy Kingdom and approaching the big castle doors, as soon as I knocked, I heard a loud chorus of 'Shhh,' and 'Hide!' I tried not to laugh.

"Who is it?" Someone called from the other side of the door.

"Nebula," I called back.

The door was quickly pulled open to show a grinning Gumball.

"Whats up bro," I called with a grin.

" Where have you been? Your late!" Gumball lectured as I was pulled into the castle. The doors slammed as everyone came out their hiding places.

" Sorry, Ice Queen held me up. She really is nosy huh?"

I was setting up my key board when Gumball's voice interrupted me.

" Listen, Nebula. I got another musician such as yourself, to help play out. Meet Marshall Lee." I stood up, and turned around to see who he was talking about. A cute vampired dressed in a red flannel and skinny jeans waved.

"Hey," He threw up the rock 'n roll sign.

"H-hiya," I blushed. " So um, about the music-"

" If you wan't, you can just start playing your key board there and I will just play along with it. I'll do bass and sing?"

"Sounds cool with me, dude." I grinned happily fighting off a blush.

I finished setting up my keyboard, and prayed I wouldn't mess up in front of such a cute guy. Please don't! We started to play, and guess what! We were in perfect sync. We made the most radical sounding music ever. After two hours of playing, we took a break. I was sipping on some apple juice when Marshall Lee walked up.

"Hey, Nebula. Jam session at my house tomorrow with Fionna, Cake and a few of my other friends. Wanna come?" Marshall asked.

"S-Sure!" I blushed, trying not to sound desperate. I smiled."When and where?"

He wrote the direction and we had finished playing and it was time for everyone to leave. Fionna was happy and said we did a wonderful job and that she had a fun time. Through the whole night, I knew only one thing. I wanted to see Marshall Lee again.

And I knew, I had to have him for myself.


End file.
